The present invention relates to a new and improved method of securing body tissue by using ultrasonic vibratory energy.
Difficulty has been encountered in securing sutures against movement relative to body tissue. A knot may be tied in a suture to prevent loosening of the suture. However, the knot weakens a portion of the suture and reduces the overall force transmitting capability of the suture. It has been suggested that a suture could be secured using a suture retainer in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,735,875 and 6,010,525.
When a suture retainer is used to maintain a suture in a desired position relative to body tissue, the material of the suture retainer may be pressed against the suture. During pressing of the material of the retainer against the suture, the suture may be heated to promote a flowing of the material of the suture retainer and bonding to the material of the suture retainer to the surface of the suture by heating material of the suture retainer into its transition temperature range.
When the material of the suture retainer is heated into its transition temperature range, the material changes from a solid condition in which it has a fixed form to a soft or viscous condition. When the material of a suture retainer has been heated into the transition temperature range, the material can be molded around an outer side surface of a suture and bonded to the suture without significant deformation of the suture. The transition temperature ranges for various polymers which are suitable for forming suture retainers are disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,875.
The present invention provides a new and improved method for use in securing body tissue. If desired, a suture retainer may be used to grip the suture. When a suture retainer is used, ultrasonic vibratory energy is transmitted to the material of the suture retainer to effect a heating of at least some of the material of the suture retainer. Portions of the suture retainer are then bonded to each other and/or to the suture.
It may be desired to retain layers of body tissue in linear apposition with each other. When this is to be done, a suture is used to hold the layers of body tissue in linear apposition after they have been approximated to each other. The suture may be secured relative to the body tissue by a suture retainer or crimp. Alternatively, sections of the suture may be secured together. To secure the suture relative to the body tissue, ultrasonic vibratory energy is applied to either the suture or the suture retainer. The ultrasonic energy may be applied while the suture is being tensioned with a predetermined force and while a predetermined force is being transmitted to the body tissue.
The suture retainer or crimp may have any one of many different constructions. One specific suture retainer constructed in accordance with one of the features of the present invention includes one or more passages through which one or more sections of the suture are inserted. In another embodiment of the invention, the suture retainer has sections which are formed separately from each other. The sections of the suture retainer are connected with the suture and/or each other by transmitting ultrasonic vibratory energy to at least one of the sections of the suture.
If desired, the suture may be wrapped around a portion of the suture retainer. The suture retainer may be provided with one or more recesses into which one or more sections of the suture are moved. The transmission of ultrasonic vibratory energy to the suture retainer is utilized to effect a bonding of portions of the suture retainer with each other and/or with the suture.
The suture retainer may be omitted and sections of the suture bonded to each other. When this is to be done, ultrasonic vibratory energy is transmitted to the sections of the suture. Force is applied against opposite sides of the sections of the suture to increase the extent of the sections of the suture in a direction transverse to the sections of the suture. As the transverse extent of the suture is increased, areas on outer side surfaces of the sections of the suture are increased.